This invention relates to a hinge.
In international patent specification WO 99/07260 there is disclosed a hinge, which has particular application for the hinged mounting of a glass panel. It will, however, be apparent to any person skilled in the art that the hinge has application for hinged mounting of any form of closure so that it can be moved between open and closed positions relative to an opening.
The hinge of WO 99/07260 has been particularly successful as it provides an efficient and effective solution for controlled opening and closing of a heavy glass panel or other large/heavy closure. The principal attribute of the hinge is that it is of an adjustable type. Consequently, the physical positioning of the closure relative to the opening can be adjusted with the closure still mounted on the hinges. Thus, adjustment of the closure to ensure it moves into the correct closed position as well as correctly against closely against dust seals and the like can be readily carried out.
The hinge of WO 99/07260 includes a pair or adjustable links. Use of these adjustable links enables the closure to be adjusted left or right and/or in or out relative to the plane of the opening. However, there is not provided any facility within the construction of the hinge itself for ready adjustment up and down of the closure relative to the opening.